


Max

by NerdyGrlWonder



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [6]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, new partner, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod wasn’t actually listening to the conversation. How could he when he was so engrossed in just staring at her? He watched her with shrewd, narrowed eyes as she easily navigated her conversation from topic to topic, nodding her head in agreement with whatever was being said on the other end before she hung up. Snapping to attention, he forced a smile onto his face.</p><p>I do not own Sleepy Hollow nor any of the characters therein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from mickeygirlnp

If you are still taking prompts - Ichabod jealous but trying to act cool over Abbie's new partner who she talks up a lot at home. Thank you

 

Abbie threw her head back in a deep laugh. Ichabod watched with irritation as she sat on his couch on the phone – yet again – with her new partner Max. He understood the need for Abbie to have additional back up in her line of work; he just didn’t like the idea of Abbie enjoying herself with another man so easily. She hadn’t stop talking about this _Max_ person for the last few weeks now.

Ichabod wasn’t actually listening to the conversation. How could he when he was so engrossed in just staring at her? He watched her with shrewd, narrowed eyes as she easily navigated her conversation from topic to topic, nodding her head in agreement with whatever was being said on the other end before she hung up. Snapping to attention, he forced a smile onto his face.

“It comforts me to know that you and your new partner are getting along so fashionably.” Abbie smiled at him, shaking her head. “You know, I was completely against the idea initially. I mean, I already had a partner in you.” She placed her small hand on his knee. He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, taking in the fire of her hand on his body.

“But since Reyes hasn’t given you the same flexibility as Irving did, I can see the merit of it. And Max is amazing! I haven’t connected to someone like this in a long time.” Those words pierced him straight through. He had thought that they had a connection, deep and powerful. He didn’t want to let it show how she had hurt him, but his smile faltered.

Abbie got up from her perch and headed to the bedroom shedding her shoes and shirt as she did so. “Abbie, what are you doing? Where are you going?”

“I invited Max over for dinner” her disembodied voice answered. “We always seem to order too much Chinese so this way, there’s a third body to finish it off.” She poked her head around the corner of the bedroom. “You can finally meet Max!” Abbie took a moment to process the picture she saw before her. Crane’s shoulders had slumped and there was an actual pout on his face.

Ignoring her state of undress, she walked back over to the couch, lifting his head so that his eyes could meet hers. “What’s wrong, Crane?” As the raised, she watched Ichabod’s eyes glaze over as he took in her form and attire. She was wearing the pair of lavender pair of lace undergarments he’d picked out on a wayward adventure to an adult store. As his eyes rose, so did his hands. Up along the sides of her legs, over the curve of her hips his hands roamed. It wasn’t long before he was standing and towering over her, sliding his hands down her back to cup the full curve of her ass.

“I have to admit, I’m not overly fond of this Max character.” His head lowered, placing small kisses along the elegant line of her neck. Abbie responded in kind by running her fingers through is loosely tussled hair and stretching to give him more access.”

“You haven’t even… met yet.” Abbie could feel herself melting into Ichabod and had to push herself away from him in order to clear her head. “I’ve got to go get dressed. Trust me,” she placed a quick kiss on his lips, “you’ll adore Max as much as I do.”

“I doubt that very much.” Abbie turned away and sprinted into the bedroom just as there was a knock on the cabin door. Steeling himself to be greeted by the tall and attractive man that had consumed Abbie’s thoughts as of late, he was surprised to find a beautiful and petite olive skinned woman at his door.

“Good evening. May I help you?”

“You must be Ichabod. Abbie never stops talking about you. I’m Maxine Vasquez…Max for short.” Max reached out to shake his hand. Ichabod had never been so happy to make a person’s acquaintance before; not counting meeting George Washington of course.

 


End file.
